Paper Hearts
by xXxCloudstar2xXx
Summary: After Victor and Isla leave for America, deep feelings and old passions rekindle. Isla knows that her true place is with Rick, but she has to find her way to him again. Rick's location is unknown, but with letters being written without delay, they will reunite. They will have to find their place somewhere, and try to fight through ultimate dangers to finally stay together.
1. Chapter 1

Isla breathed in deep, feeling an inward battle of morality and desire taking place inside of her. She knew she should not do this, but she could feel her start to fold the letter, containing information that could potentially change her life forever. _Calm yourself…_She closed her eyes, thinking if she really wanted to do this, and when she opened them again desire had won.

She sat herself down at the kitchen table, sunlight streaming in from the windows making the table come aglow in warmth. Her face lifted up to it to capture some light and felt it tickle her face. It was moments like this when she was happy to be alive, because the light made her think of everything that existed in this universe; when she thought of the universe she thought of all the wonders yet to explore and discover.

"So many potentials left." She murmured to herself softly. Even after coming to America, she felt like her journey had only just begun. Maybe it was dangerous to think those sorts of things, but she refused to feel like her life was over.

_I will see you again Rick…_She made a silent promise to herself, and Rick, wherever he was. _If you're still in Casablanca, let this letter get to you safely_. Isla did a once over read to make sure she did not forget anything, because who knew when this would get to him. Anything and _everything_ needed to be included.

_Darling Richard,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well, whatever you are doing now. I was wishing to hear from you…you said that Victor needed me by his side in America, but I feel lost here. I know being here is extremely lucky, but Victor is almost always gone. I spend nights alone, and I feel more lost than I did in Casablanca. _

_ I don't want to sound like I am complaining, though. We have many opportunities here in America. Victor and I have an apartment in New York. New York! Can you believe it? I remember you said you came from here. I don't know why you ever left! It is beautiful._

_ Victor is working hard on getting the word spread about the war and what is truly happening. He is doing great and I am proud of him, but he is better on his own. I feel like I am his pet…or his prized gem that waits loyally for him to get home, or whenever he comes home._

_ That isn't me Rick…I want to see the world, do _something_. I can't be caged up, that was not the point of coming here to America. I know I could go somewhere on my own, but with whom? It is overwhelming to find my way around here. I have not met anyone here yet even though there are a ton of people all around me. I'm just trying to find something to do here that is worthwhile. _

_ Rick, please tell me you are ok. I wish I could hear your voice through your letter. I wish I could be with you. I keep picturing you, me, and Sam playing the piano! I am certainly not ungrateful for what you did…but it is nothing without you. I need you by my side. _

_ Write to me back soon! All my love goes to you in this letter._

_ -Isla_

With a tear drop falling down her gentle cheek, she kissed the sealed envelope and went to bring it safe travels.


	2. Chapter 2

"Isla, sweet heart, I have to leave." Victor Laszlo's soothing voice woke Isla up from a peaceful sleep as he laid his hand across her shoulder.

She had dreamt she was on a boat far away from this place. She did not know where it was taking her, and at first she thought she was all alone as the waves lapped viciously against the boat. It rocked slightly from side to side and she wondered how on earth she could bring herself home. Suddenly, however, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Rick.

Her tender eye lids opened and she realized it was Victor touching her. Isla could feel her face sink in minute disappointment, and instantly rebuked herself from letting her husband think she was unhappy. _Stop being so selfish, Isla. It's not only you who has to adjust here_. She could hear her conscious scolding her, telling her to snap out of it.

"So soon? What time is it?" She rolled over to her side to look at the clock. _It's only 6 in the morning…and today's Sunday._ "You're not staying home today?" Isla asked him sleepily, and accidently letting out an early morning yawn.

"I'm sorry, love." He apologized. She could see that he felt sincerely bad for it, and felt a twinge of sympathy for him. "We have a mandatory morning meeting at the office this morning. I'm leading the discussion so I need to go prepare for it." He kissed her hair delicately and ran his thumb over her lips. "Will you be ok here by yourself? I feel bad, always being gone." His eyes held sadness as he finished his sentence.

"Of course, don't worry about me." She smiled, and felt her insides turn from the secret letter she sent yesterday. _Victor cares about you…look at what you're doing to him. What kind of woman are you?_

"Great. There are some excellent stores around here; you should go check them out." He suggested and waited for her response.

"That could be fun." She agreed and sat up a little more. "So what is your meeting about?"

Isla normally didn't ask about what Victor did at his meetings. He was writing for the New York Times at a high editorial position. She was surprised they gave him this job so fast, so she guessed they must have heard about his protesting in Europe. He had made a big name for himself.

"Just more about the Germans- nothing to worry about." He glanced quickly down at the clock. "But I better go. I will see you later, goodbye Isla." He kissed her chastely on the lips and with that he stood to leave for work. He took a step towards the door when he paused, and turned on his heel. "Oh, I almost forgot. I checked our mail box last night and this was addressed to you. There are stamps all over it; I don't know who it's from." Victor's uneasiness was apparent to Isla, who immediately tried to remain as calm as possible to show him she was not guilty of anything.

"Oh, thank you." Her heart nearly fell to her toes. Could it be from Rick? She had sent the letter exactly two weeks ago today. _That was awfully fast…_She did not care though, none the least in fact. When she realized Victor was still standing there waiting for some explanation, she shrugged. "I'll read it later. Bye, dear." She gave a small smile, and he returned it with a tip of his hat and left.

She gave him two minutes to leave the apartment complex, and then she tore the seal off the envelope like her life depended on it. Frantically, she started reading.

_Kid,_

_ You know you cannot return here. Don't play with me like this…you know I love you. You KNOW I want to hold you in my arms this second. But we can't. We can't because you are in America, married to Victor, and are going to do wonderful things._

_ Please, do not tempt me any...I could not even leave here right now if I tried. Things have gotten stricter here as the war rages on…I am alright, but I cannot reveal where I am for safety purposes. Do not worry about me though. Everyone here is fine, I am fine. _

_ Love,_

_ Rick_

Isla could not help bitter tears from welling up in her eyes. That was it? It barely took up half a page and it looked like it was written in haste. _He hardly gave me any time… _She found herself making excuses for him. Maybe he was in danger, and that's all he had time for. Maybe he just wanted her to write him another letter.

_That's exactly what I'll do_. Then it hit her. How did her letter even get to him when he said she couldn't know his location? She originally sent it to his American Club, and it didn't return so he must be around there… _He's still in Casablanca!_ Hope filled her once again as she realized he was still there, and the opportunity still hung in the air that maybe they could be together again.

She folded his letter carefully up and stashed it away in a shoebox from her closet. Victor couldn't see these letters…and he couldn't know about the new one she was about to write.


	3. Chapter 3

"Boss, we need more help if we can continue like this," Sam called from his piano. It had turned out to be the busiest night in a long time. At first he thought he would be out of a job when the German guard closed them down until further notice, but oddly enough a week later and they were open again. As it turned out, customers were in a frenzy to get back to their favorite club after a week of its absence.

"What's that, Sam? I can't hear you." Rick shouted back from his table by the bar. He was smiling, which meant he could hear his friend, but was occupied that grasped his interest until further notice.

Rick was holding Isla's letter with a fierce grip. His fingers traced each word she wrote, as if he could feel her through her writing. He was angry at her for writing to him, but at the same time grateful he had something tangible of hers to hold.

"Boss." Sam had left his post at the piano to confront Rick and finally get his attention.

Rick was unsurprised Sam came to him, and slowly looked up. "I agree it's gotten busier, but I don't know what you want me to do." Rick responded honestly. In fact, he cared more about the letter than his own club at the moment.

"Hire someone." Sam replied flatly. "I'm just one man on the piano; I need help now that my voice can barely be heard over all the people in here." He finished.

Rick sighed and nodded, registering that he had understood him. "Yeah, sorry about that." He scanned his club and noticed that business had almost doubled in the past week than it had over the past year. "I guess I'm more popular than I thought." He joked and Sam gave a deep chuckle in response.

"All I ask is for someone else to help me perform. I'm dying down there." Sam nearly shuddered as he glanced down at his piano, and there were people around it everywhere. It was like a feeding frenzy had exploded all around them.

"Another musician huh?" Rick asked, more to himself than to Sam. He couldn't help his thoughts trail to his song _As Time Goes By_. Abruptly though, he shook his head to get rid of the slow and tearful song out of his head.

"Yeah…that's right. Boss, you alright? You're acting a little strange." Sam put a hand on his shoulder to comfort Rick in some way, but he just gave a small smile.

"Very." Rick clapped his hands together and stood from his table. "Ok Sam, how about this, we hold auditions to hire someone for our club?" He suggested proudly. This may distract him from Isla, and the fact that he even wrote her back. _She cannot know where I am…or that I'm still here or she may come back, _his conscious reminded him sternly.

"Excellent!" Sam cheered. "Someone with an amazing voice and talent!"

"I'll post an announcement tonight, and we can start tomorrow. Tomorrow's Saturday isn't it? Then by Monday we'll have someone to help you out. How's that my old friend?" Rick put a strong arm around Sam and he could see a glimmer in his eye.

"Perfect! Thanks, boss." Sam thanked him appreciatively, and looked at his piano. "Well, I had better get down there." Sam gave a small wave and walked over to his post to continue the night's entertainment.

_A new entertainer…_Rick thought. _That ought to be interesting_. He slowly climbed the stairs to return to his office to make a new flyer for auditions. He thought what the requirements should be. _Hm…they should be able to sing well with Sam…be able to work late. Hell, if they're good then it doesn't matter._

He wrote on a large piece of paper with black marker and went to the stop of the stairs to make the announcement. "Ladies and gentleman," he boomed loudly from above. Immediately, all of his guests stopped what they were doing at once to look at the man behind the club. He cleared his throat, and then continued. "Since this beautiful club is getting busier by the night, we are looking for one more entertainer to help us out."

As soon as he finished, loud shouting, cheering, and talking erupted all over the room. People yelled up to him to pick them, and that they would simply die for an opportunity like this one. Some tried to fight their way to the front to get Rick's attention.

He silenced them as best as they could so he could finish his big announcement. "Ok, ok, calm down for two minutes." He waited for them to settle down again. "Thank you. So tomorrow at eight am if you think you have what it takes to work here, come on down to show us your best. You can sing, bring an instrument, whatever. If we happen to choose you, details of the job will come later. See you tomorrow." He winked and tossed the flier down to the crowd below.

They all grabbed for it and chatted excitedly about auditions tomorrow. Rick retreated back to his office to drown out some of the hollering, and stared down at the letter once more. _If only you would arrive tomorrow at 8, Isla. If only…_


End file.
